Rara pareja tenemos cosas en común!
by luisfe-san
Summary: Una pelea de niñas, puede terminar en un pequeño accidente, un pequeño accidente puede terminar en un gran romance InoxKiba... denle una oportunida y dejen reviews!
1. como una pelea de niñas comienza todo!

Hola, bueno... desde hace mucho q escribo fics, pero este es el primero q subo por mi mismo, espero que les guste, y dejen muchos reviews

Primer capítulo: "Un encuentro accidental"

Cierto día en Konoha, Kiba se encontraba entrenando con su fiel e inseparable compañero, Akamaru. El día era soleado, unas pocas nubes se paseaban lentamente por el azul cielo, y una suave brisa podía sentirse. Un día primaveral perfecto.

- ¡Bien hecho, Akamaru! – Dijo entusiasmado Kiba al ver que su compañero canino había ejecutado un buen golpe – que cansado estoy, mejor vayamos a descansar un rato a la clínica de Hana.  
- ¡Guau! – asintió Akamaru con la cabeza y moviendo el rabo.

En otro lado de la aldea, dos chicas, de la misma edad, muy parecida tanto física, como sicológicamente, estaban discutiendo por alguna estupidez, como siempre.

- ¡Te digo que los mejores son los Back Street Boys! – chilló una pelirrosa.  
- ¡Nunca¡Los mejores son N'sync! – respondió con otro chillido un chica rubia y de ojos azules – además ellos tienen al guapo Justin.  
- ¡Y BSB tiene al angelical Nick! – Chilló Sakura – él si que es guapo, y mira, tengo su foto original y autografiada por él mismo que venía junto a la revista Teen-ager de este mes – dijo sacando de su porta-armas una fotografía del cantante de pop.  
- Jajajaja, por lo menos ya sé que guardas en el porta-armas, con razón le eres tan inútil a tu equipo – dijo Ino burlándose de Sakura a la vez que, rápidamente le quitaba la foto, que tanto amaba, a la pelirrosa y echaba a correr.  
- ¡Maldita cerda, vuelve aquí con mi querido Nick! – gritó Sakura totalmente fuera de sí y comenzando a perseguir a Ino.

Las dos chicas eran tan bulliciosas y armaban tal escándalo mientras corrían por los tejados de la aldea, que incluso Shikamaru, el que estaba observando las nubes, se inmutó un poco.

- Estas mujeres que son problemáticas e inmaduras, ojalá todas fueran igual de centradas como mi amada Temari – susurró para si mismo mientras bostezaba.

Mientras tanto, Kiba y Akamaru llevaban un rato caminando hacia la clínica veterinaria de Hana, ambos no pudieron evitar ignorar al par de niñas escandalosas que ahora venían corriendo a toda velocidad por el medio de la calle. Ino aún llevaba la delantera, su velocidad y la de Sakura era casi igual, y ambas la mantenían constante.

- ¡Quítate del camino! – gritó Ino a Kiba.  
- ¿Qué es lo que dijo? – preguntó el chico del clan Inuzuka a su compañero.  
- ¡Guau! – respondió Akamaru.  
- Tienes razón, si no me quito del camino mi vida corre peligro – contestó Kiba.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, tanto Ino, como Kiba se apartaron al mismo lado del camino y obviamente chocaron violentamente quedando tirados en el suelo.

- ¡Te lo mereces! Por intentar hacerle daño a Nick – dijo Sakura quitándole la foto de la mano y echando a correr de nuevo temiendo que Ino la siguiera para continuar atormentándola.

Un poco aturdido por el golpe, Kiba se percató de lo que sucedía. Él se encontraba tirado de espalda en el suelo, y cuando intentó ponerse de pie, se encontró con Ino recostada en su pecho y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese escuchando el corazón del Inuzuka que latía muy fuerte por la impresión y porque nunca había tenido a una chica tan cerca, definitivamente no sabía que hacer. Akamaru estaba sentado a un costado mirando con atención lo que sucedía.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Confusión ¿qué siento?

Segundo capítulo: "Confusión"

- ¡Hey! Ino, ¿puedes escucharme? – Dijo Kiba tratando de incorporarse - ¿te encuentras bien?  
- Maldita Sakura, me las pagarás – dijo Ino con tono de inconciencia – ya verás…  
- ¡Oye!, ¡Ino, despierta! – dijo el Inuzuka moviendo a la rubia por los hombros.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? – susurró Ino incorporándose de su estado de inconciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara del Inuzuka, el que lucía preocupado – yo, yo, lo siento, Kiba – Ino se sonrojó un poco después de decirlo.  
- No te preocupes – dijo Kiba también sonrojado y mirando hacia el lado a la vez que ayudaba a Ino a ponerse de pie - ¿te encuentras bien?  
- Sí, gracias – dijo Ino sacudiendo su ropa.  
- Bien, yo, yo tengo que ir donde mi hermana – dijo Kiba aún sonrojado.  
- Perdón por las molestias, y gracias por ayudarme – dijo Ino.   
- Ya te dije que no importa – dijo Kiba dando media vuelta – vamos, Akamaru.

Dicho eso, los dos jóvenes ninjas, siguieron su camino. A Kiba aún le faltaba un poco de camino por recorrer e Ino había recordado que tenía que ir ayudar en la Florería de su familia.

Ino nunca se había fijado bien en la cara de Kiba. "Es guapo" pensaba. Ellos nunca habían tenido una relación muy cercana, para Ino, Kiba era solo un compañero más en la academia, habían jugado juntos alguna vez, claro, pero en la época donde todos los niños juegan juntos. Después, con el tiempo, Kiba simplemente era para ella un niño escandaloso y extrovertido que siempre trataba de llamar la atención y dárselas de líder. Ino se sonrió a si misma. 

Por otro lado, mientras Kiba seguía su camino, pensaba en que Ino no estaba nada mal. Para Kiba, Ino era solo una compañera más en la academia. El Inuzuka había jugado alguna vez con ella, claro, pero en la época donde todos los niños juegan juntos. Después, con el tiempo, Ino simplemente era para él una chica que pasaba todo el día discutiendo y peleando con Sakura por el amor de Sasuke, haciendo cosas bastante extrañas para hacer saber al Uchiha que ella existía. Kiba se sonrió a si mismo y Akamaru lo miró raro.

Cuando Ino llegó a la Florería, se colocó sus guantes de trabajo y comenzó a crear sus típicos y hermosos arreglos florales, ese día se sentía muy inspirada, y por alguna extraña razón, no podía quitarse de la mente el rostro de Kiba. ¿Qué era lo que estaba empezando a sentir por el chico del clan Inuzuka? ¿Lo que sentía por Sasuke estaba desapareciendo poco a poco? "Me gustaría conocerlo mejor" pensó.

Kiba ya se encontraba en la clínica, con su hermana. Hana le pidió ayuda para atender a uno de los canes de la familia que había resultado mal herido en una misión reciente. Kiba, un poco más callado de lo normal, puso manos a la obra. Mientras ayudaba al perro herido, pensaba "Ino puede llegar a ser una persona muy interesante". El Inuzuka ya se había resignado a ser algo más que amigo de la chica de los ojos blancos, Hinata. La heredera del clan Hyuga llevaba bastante tiempo saliendo con Naruto, y Kiba había optado por aceptarlo y ayudarlos a ser felices, tratando de olvidarse en la posibilidad de ser el novio de Hinata. ¿Sería ésta una nueva oportunidad para él? ¿Estaba seguro de que ya no sentía nada por Hinata?


End file.
